With the development of science and technology, a television (TV) service has been extensively applied in various electronic products. In recent years, a television service on a mobile terminal, such as China Mobile Multimedia Broadcasting (CMMB), Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H), Satellite Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (S-DMB), has become a new selling point of the mobile terminal gradually. The popularity of the television service on a mobile terminal mainly comes from the fact that a user may be freed from various restrictions of a traditional television by watching a television program such as one on sports, entertainment, news, and the like conveniently with a mobile terminal.
When a user watches a television program on a mobile terminal, a network platform will provide complete information on an audio and a video of the TV program. However, sometimes the user desires to receive only information on the video (or audio) of one program, and to receive at the same time information on the audio (or video) of another program. For example, when watching a sports program, the user may desire to watch only scenes of a great game, and at the same time to listen to an audio from a music channel. With existing techniques, a program can only be muted, and can not be matched with any other audio by incorporating an audio from another program.
The existing techniques also provide a solution of embedded displaying, wherein complete information on the audio and video of a program is presented in a primary displaying area of a mobile terminal, and the video of another program is shown in a secondary displaying area; although the solution may provide multiple programs for a user at the same time, it cannot re-match a current program with a new audio/video. In addition, the solution requires use of two modulators and two demodulators, and applies only to a mobile terminal with a large screen, thereby causing a problem such as high cost, difficulty in popularization.